In the packaging of various products, it has been common to provide a tamper indicating device to indicate whether the contents have been tampered with. In one such tamper indicating package commonly used, the container is formed with a neck having external threads that are engaged by the threads of a closure. The closure includes a tamper indicating band connected to the skirt thereof along a weakened line which has a radially inwardly extending bead adapted to engage a complementary bead on the container. When the closure is unthreaded, the tamper indicating band is broken along the weakened line to indicate that the closure has been unthreaded and the contents therefore have been made accessible.
Such a tamper indicating package has been used extensively with containers having narrow neck openings but has been found to be impractical on containers having larger openings such as 11/2" or more. In the manufacture of containers having larger neck openings, manufacturing tolerances build up so that it has been difficult to produce a package which will accommodate the manufacturing tolerances and insure that the tamper indicating band will properly engage the container.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a tamper indicating package that will accommodate manufacturing tolerances in containers having large neck openings and which can be manufactured at low cost.